Conventional mutual exclusion methods for parallel processes to share a resource in a computer system are not optimized pursuant to dynamic behaviors of processes contending for the resource. Consequently, conventional mutual exclusion methods have lower performance and utilization of the computer system, have unnecessary overheads in acquiring and releasing the resource in contention, and consume more electrical energy than necessary due to wasted processor cycles. Even in conventional mutual exclusion employing an adaptive approach, a decision algorithm does not reflect dynamically changing workloads on the computing system resulting in counterproductive lock waits.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems of mutual exclusion.